


Right In The Hip

by dirkygoodness



Series: Angels, Demons, Winchesters, Oh Shit! [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where Gabe is alive n lives in the bunker with the boys, Cas is Human, Fluff, Gabe's giggle snorts are the best, Lucifer is a dick, M/M, Sam is very much in love, and a little angst, sometime in season ten, talks of Gabe's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How did you survive? Lucifer, I mean."<br/>"I didn't. He stabbed me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right In The Hip

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life  
> Sorry for inconveniences, missellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

"How'd you make it out of there alive?" Sam asked, his eyes going over the angel sitting across the room from him. Gabriel seemed not to hear him, too busy spinning around in a chair. Sam hadn't even know that chair  _could_ spin. It looked like one of the ones from the kitchen - mostly wooden with a little cushion on the seat. Somehow it was turning around and slightly taller than it usually was. Sam couldn't help but think it was some type of angel magic going on that was helping it do that.  
  
He cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow at the smaller man. The blond didn't even flinch. "Gabe?"  
  
"Hmm?" Gabriel turned finally, flashing a toothy smile. A smile which Sam had just been kissing not even more than ten minutes ago. He blushed at the thought, looking down and away from the angel's face. He couldn't seem to figure out why that every time he looked at the stupid archangel Sam wasn't able to stop himself from wanting to kiss him again - or thinking about when he'd kissed him. It was infuriating.   
  
"How did you survive? Lucifer, I mean. How'd you get away from him. He's-" Sam paused, biting his lip. There were many words to describe Lucifer, most of which contained the words 'monster' and 'tyrant'. Though at the moment, he didn't want to say something that would make the angel upset. He was still his brother, whether anyone liked him or not. And to be honest, Sam wasn't sure anyone did. He sure as hell didn't.

"ruthless." The chair stopped squeaking (which it'd been doing the entire time Gabe had been spinning on the damn thing) and Sam heard a loud thump, which could only have come from someone hitting the floor. He looked up in time to see a pitying and sorrowful look on his face, like Gabriel knew exactly what Sam was talking about. And how much of a burden it was to know just what Lucifer could do.  
  
It didn't last long, however, Gabriel pushing a grin onto his face and a laugh. "I didn't. He stabbed me."

Sam gaped at him. How had he survived being stabbed by  _Lucifer_? Sam had almost died when he'd just been in his damn head. If someone had told him that Lucifer was going to stab someone, and they would live, he'd laugh his ass off before say 'no fucking way'.   
  
Was this stupid archangel immortal or something? "My brother saw me die." Gabriel shrugged, walking over to a chair in front of him - Dean's chair - and draping himself over the back of it.  
  
"But you didn't die." Sam pointed out with a raised eyebrow. Gabriel snorted and smirked slightly.   
  
"No, really?" Sam frowned, slightly offended. The angel raised a hand as if in surrender.

"Just messing, kiddo. Yes, I didn't die. Lucifer may have noticed my first trick - but not my second." The angel was very smug, letting out a full blown smile at the taller of the too. He gave Sam a wink, tilting his head to the side. Sam raised an eyebrow again. He noticed he'd been doing that a lot when it came to the (ex?) Trickster.   
  
"Trick?"  
  
"Oh, right." Gabriel said like he'd just noticed that Sam hadn't  _actually_ been there for his fake death. "I was sneaking up on him with my - the angel blade - and was also projecting, that's as close to what's it is in your vocabulary, an image of myself to distract him. He... saw right through it."

Again, the blond looked sad and Sam felt himself wishing that it'd all happened differently. Like so many other cases and things he'd screwed up, Sam wanted nothing more than to change what had happened. He wanted to make Gabe  _not_ stay and fight his brother, make Dean stay away from that 'hotel'.   
  
"Yeah, he stabbed me alright. Just not where he thought he did. Somewhere it  _wouldn't_ kill me." Gabriel tapped his hip. "Got me right down to the bone, though."

Sam's face twisted in something akin to horror, looking over Gabriel like he was going to fall over. He'd always worried too much, whether there was reason for it or not. The angel sighed, tilting his head and resting it on his hands. He gave Sam a look that was so full of  _warmth_ that the hunter couldn't help his blush.

"I'm okay, Sammy. I've healed." Gabe's face was squished so it was a little hard to hear him, but Sam was still able to make out what he'd said.

"Well I know that, of course I know that. You're an angel - you heal." He snapped back defensively. Sam's face had gone dark red by then, and he wished that he'd never started this conversation. Gabriel laughed and this time instead of being false, it was real and sent him into a giggling, snorting mess.

_Oh that's just not fair._ Sam thought angrily, holding back a groan.  _Why does he have to be so god damn cute. Angels shouldn't be aloud to be this cute._  
  
Sam watched the angel hold back his laughter, before jumping up and throwing himself over Dean's chair and landing in it - somehow gracefully. There was no way someone of his height he could have jumped over Dean's chair. It was big. So big that one time when Dean himself had tried that he'd landed on the back and hurt himself. Again, it must have been angel magic working here to get Gabriel over the chair.   
  
The angel giggled again, turning until he was laying sideways in the chair. Sam watched him and almost gasped when he felt a bubbling warmth grow in his stomach. Something he hadn't felt in a long, long time. He remembered the last person who made him feel like this - and she'd died a long time ago. Gabriel had died. Sort of. He'd thought the angel dead. And now that he was back, there was no way in hell he was going to let him actually die. He wasn't going to loose another person. 


End file.
